


Rosalie's Revenge

by MysteriousNyx



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Death, Murder, Pre-Series, Revenge, Rosalie gets a happy ending, Rosalie gets revenge, Royce King - Freeform, Royce King's friends, Violence, quote: I was a little theatrical back then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousNyx/pseuds/MysteriousNyx
Summary: Rosalie hasn't gotten over her violent attack at the hands of her ex-fiance and his friends. She wants to get revenge.
Kudos: 3





	1. The hunt begins

“Rosalie, are you sure you want to do this?” Carlisle asked, concern growing in his golden eyes.

I knew there was no way he was going to support what I was going to do. Hell, he didn’t even condone drinking human blood and we’re freaking vampires. He definitely wouldn’t support cold blooded murder.

For just a second, I wished I could be more like him. More measured, willing to listen to reason. He’d taken me under his wing, he’d saved me. I owed him a lot.  
But I owed myself this.

I’d survived only because Carlisle had saved me, smelling all the blood they’d beaten out of me during the attack. I didn’t sleep anymore, but memories of the attack kept on coming back, and I wanted to make them stop. I had to get my revenge. To try and reclaim some of what they’d taken from me.

“They humiliated me. What they did...it’s unspeakable. They left me for dead. They took everything from me - my dignity, my life. I have to, Carlisle. I’m sorry.”

He gave me another reproachful look. “I won’t stop you. But once you’re done, I want you to come back Rose. You still have us, okay?”

“Of course. I promise I’ll come back.” I wouldn’t leave Esme, Carlisle and Edward.

I gave Carlisle a hug, and left. My travels took me a few days, back to New York. My hunt had officially begun.

The first one didn’t know I was coming.

Royce and his friends had loved to go out hunting. He’d taken me to his lodge plenty of times - I’d stay in the lodge, cooking and cleaning, while he and his friends would go out into the woods. He’d often let his friends borrow his lodge too - they’d go alone most times, leaving their wives and children at home.

So I knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would show up.

I staked out the lodge for about a week before one of them turned up. I observed him for another day - learning when he went out to hunt, when he’d be back.

Once he headed out for the day, I let myself into the cabin. I tried to ignore the itch in my throat - I hadn’t fed yet that day. I hoped it would be worth the wait.

I spent a while thinking about how to do it, and settled for just waiting on the couch. It faced the back wall of the lodge, away from the door. He’d only be able to see the back of my head until I turned around.

Waiting for his return didn’t really bother me. Since I’d become a vampire, I’d grown much more patient. I had all the time in the world, after all.

I heard him walking up to the lodge well before he actually opened the door, and I could feel him tense up when he noticed me in the lodge. “What the hell?”

“Tsk, tsk,” I chided, turning around. “That’s no language to use around a lady. Michael, right?” I remembered each of their faces, vividly. Sneering and laughing as they drunkenly beat me, passed me around. I pushed the thought down - I couldn’t let my thoughts distract me right now.

“What the hell do you want?” he yelled, almost immediately turning red in the face. “You’re dead!”

“Oh?” I looked at my forearm, pinching it. “I felt that, so I must be alive.”

He started to sputter now. “But...we - you”

“Left me for dead? Yeah, I know. But you weren’t so lucky. I lived.” I chuckled for a minute. “Well, in a sense. And here I am. For you.”

He raised his shotgun, aiming at me. I laughed. A bullet wouldn’t stop me. Slow me down, maybe, but not by much. I’d still be too fast, too strong, for him to stop me.

I let him take the shot, and ducked out of its way. He fumbled, trying to reload it again.

I launched myself at him, landing on his back. He started to whimper. “Please don’t -”

“Don’t what? Hurt you? Like you hurt me? I begged you not to, just like you’re doing now. But you know that.”

I jumped off of him, landing close to the door. I opened it, smiling. “Run, if you think you can get away.”

I let him run, gave him a good five minute head start. It wouldn’t do him much good.

I caught his scent right away, but I wasn’t ready to end my fun just yet. I’d run ahead of him, cutting him off his path. I did it a couple of times, making him change direction and getting lost.

I hung back for a couple of minutes, letting him think maybe he got away. I jumped from tree to tree, following him from a distance.

He stopped, took a breath. Or was it a sigh of relief?

I jumped down, landing on his back once again.

“You thought you could get away. You thought wrong.”

I cradled his head in my arms, and snapped his neck without much of a second thought.

I cleaned up the mess, and dumped his body in the woods. Some animal would find it, eat it. It would look like a freak accident.

I stayed at the lodge that night, plotting how I would find and kill the second one.


	2. Rosalie strikes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie hunts down her second attacker, which turns out to be easier than she thought.

Michael’s blood was the first human blood I had tasted in a long time. Once I’d passed my initial bloodthirsty newborn stage, Carlisle had introduced me to his way of living: feeding only on animals, prey we found in the wild. Never humans.

I’d forgotten how good it tasted - it made me want more.

Enter my second attacker.

How was I going to hunt him down? I hadn’t considered yet.

Turns out, Michael made it easy for me.

He’d been missing for a couple of days now, enough that people would start looking for him. I made myself invisible in the woods, observing the small search party that had come out looking for him. Royce was among them, of course. But I’d already decided I’d save him for last.

His body was found about two days into their search. Like I suspected, some of the wildlife had gotten to it and they assumed that he’d been mauled in a tragic animal attack. The coroner agreed, meaning there would be no investigation into his death.

One of the friends - another attacker - seemed particularly devastated that Michael was dead. I learned his name - Andrew - and that Michael was actually his brother.

A thought came into my mind. I knew how I was going to kill Andrew.

But first, I needed to go shopping.

I needed to go to a dress store to pick up a black dress. I had a funeral to go to, after all.

Michael’s funeral was held a couple of days after his body was found. Closed casket, of course - there wasn’t enough of his body left to display, and what was there wasn’t very pretty.

There was, conveniently, a bar across the street from the funeral parlour. A lot of people went out drinking after a funeral, to hold a wake for their dearly departed loved one. Andrew, I was sure, would be stopping by for a drink once the service let out.

I was right.

I was already sitting at the bar, pretending to sip on a gin & tonic, when he arrived. He sat a few seats down, looking like he could burst out into tears any minute.

“Rough day?” I asked, feigning sympathy. He didn’t recognize me.

“My brother died. Just came from his funeral across the street,” he muttered, downing the glass of whiskey the bartender had just placed on the counter in front of him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” I said. I slid onto the seat next to him. “How’d it happen?”

“Bear attack, up at a friends hunting lodge,” he said. “We didn’t find him for days after.”

“That sounds like a terrible ordeal,” I told him. Don’t worry, you’ll see your brother again soon. In hell, I hope, I thought.

I talked to him for a couple of minutes, making up a story that my husband had been an associate of Michael’s, and that we’d come to town for the funeral. He totally bought my story.

My plan had been to slip something into his drink, make him drowsy and unable to fight back. But the way he was drinking, I wouldn’t need to. He’d be drunk enough that he could barely walk, let alone fight off an attacker.

“So where’s this husband of yours, anyways?” he asked me, slurring.

I looked around, pretending to see if I could find my fictitious husband. “Oh, I’m not sure. He must have stepped out for a cigar with some friends.” I checked my watch, feigning annoyance. “Wherever he is, I hope he returns soon. I’d like to get back to the hotel.” It was late now, and the crowd had started to disperse.

Andrews face lit up, like he’d had a brilliant idea. “I can drive you to your hotel, if you want. What one are you staying at?”

“The Belmont, just a couple of blocks away.”

“Oh, an easy walk. I’m staying there too.” Ah, perfect. So no suspicions would be raised when his body was found. They’d simply think he had drunkenly wandered off - plenty of witnesses could attest to the fact that he was drunk - and passed out in the alley. “Well I’d be happy to walk with you.”

“That’s so kind! You never know who you’re going to run into on the streets after dark. Wait for me outside? I have to use the ladies room first.” Mostly so we wouldn’t be seen leaving the bar together. I wouldn’t want to be tied to him when he suddenly went missing, after all.

I went to the washroom, and waited a couple of minutes. I wandered out, asked the bartender for a glass of water and pretended to sip it before I left. That should have left a large enough gap between our departures to not raise suspicion.

There were several dark alleys in the blocks between the bar and the hotel I was allegedly staying at. I waited until we were almost there to make my move, though. “I have to thank you again, for walking me back to the hotel,” I told him, a concerned look crossing my face. “Last time I walked alone after dark I was attacked by a group of men who left me dead in the street.”

He was too drunk to register that I was talking about Royce, and him, and their friends. I kept going. “Yes, it was just a couple of towns over, actually. A few years ago. My fiance, Royce, he wanted to show me off to his friends. All of me.” A look of recognition crossed his face now.

“But--” he started to sputter. I grabbed him by the arm, careful not to break it, and pulled him into an alley.

I covered his mouth so he couldn’t speak. “You all left me for dead. You took everything from me,” I told him. “But I’m not the same girl I was then. I’m better. Stronger. More powerful than your tiny peabrain could possibly imagine.”

Unfortunately if I didn’t want to raise suspicions, I couldn’t do much to him. No broken bones, no bloodshed. It had to be clean.

“I killed your brother, you know. Found him at Royce’s stupid cabin. I played with him before I killed him. Chased him through the woods, let him think he almost escaped. Then I pounced.” I gave him a look. “You won’t be nearly as fun.”

Holding him with one arm, I opened up my purse and withdrew a syringe. It was loaded with insulin, purchased at a pharmacy just hours earlier. Insulin was a medicine that had only recently been discovered - in the last decade or so. While it helped those with high blood sugars, it could be dangerous for people within normal ranges. If the dose was high enough, it could poison a person, leading to their death. The best part about it, was it was undetectable.

The first telltale sign that it was working was his heartbeat - it became faster, irregular. I was impatient, though. “What do you think, Andrew? Should we speed up this process a little? I’m getting thirsty, after all.”

I sank my teeth into his neck, drinking his blood. He whimpered, too drunk and too drugged to do anything at all. Carlisle had hypothesised that our bite carried adrenaline with it - giving a rush of endorphins to our victims. I was hoping that was the case - adrenaline in large doses could also lead to heart trouble. My guess was the insulin and adrenaline would work together to make his heart stop. From what I could hear, it was working. It would be only a matter of time until Andrew had a freak heart attack.

I drank until he went limp, and hung around until his heart stopped beating. No one would find him in time to resuscitate him.

 _Two down_ , I thought, smiling to myself. This was getting fun.


	3. An unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie gets a visit and plots her next move.

I decided to stay at the hotel that night while I figured out my next move.

I also wasn’t feeling the greatest – I figured the large amount of human blood I’d had over the last couple of days was the culprit. I felt sluggish, unlike myself. I chalked it up to the blood and the fact that I wasn’t used to drinking human blood anymore. I decided to switch back to animal blood – I’d still hunt the other attackers, but I wouldn’t spill any more of their blood. Except Royce, maybe. I didn’t want another part of them inside me anymore.

I laughed – Carlisle would be proud, knowing I wouldn’t drink their blood anymore.

“He would,” Edward agreed, climbing through the window of my room.

I’d been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn’t even heard him. “Edward? What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d check on you,” he said, sitting at the foot of the bed. “See how you’re doing.”

I was surprised. When Carlisle had changed me, he’d hoped that Edward and I would be mates. We weren’t, but we’d developed a tight friendship – we were like siblings. I never thought he’d come all this way just to see how I was doing, though. “Did Carlisle send you?” I asked.

He laughed, nodding. “You caught me. Seriously, though. He didn’t think this would be good for you mentally.” He looked at me with his eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

“I’m good,” I told him. “Knowing there’s less of them left alive, knowing that they won’t be able to do to me what they did to another poor girl, makes me feel better. I just got the second one tonight. It’ll look like a sudden, drunken heart attack. Hey, make sure Carlisle knows I won’t drink any more of their blood, okay? I don’t want him to think I’m some sort of monster.” He agreed.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. “I don’t even know why I did it, to be honest. Drank their blood. I don’t want any more of them inside of me.” I hiccuped, and started crying. That startled me. I was usually a rock, able to mask my emotions carefully. But I couldn’t. And I still felt sick, like I was going to throw up any minute. Can vampires even throw up? “I’m sorry,” I apologized, sniffling. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Edward sniffed the air, and laughed. “Rose, the guy you killed – he was drunk, right?”

I confirmed. “So, _so_ drunk. He had a lot of alcohol at the bar. It was his brothers funeral, you see. He got killed in an animal attack at my ex-fiancé’s cabin. It was tragic, really.” I hiccupped again, and then laughed. “God, what’s wrong with me?”

“I think you got drunk off his blood,” Edward laughed. “You’re absorbing the alcohol that was in his blood.”

“Is that even possible?” I wondered.

“It would appear so,” Edward said. “I’ve never seen you drunk before.”

“I’ve never _been_ drunk before. Tipsy, sure. I used to love champagne and wine. But never this…sloppy.” A wave of nausea hit me again.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” I darted over to the bathroom, hanging my head over the toilet. Edward followed me and grabbed my hair, holding it away from my face. I wasn’t actually sick – I didn’t think vampires could throw up, since we didn’t have anything in our stomachs or anything to expel. I still felt nauseous and dizzy, though.

“Here, sit on the bathtub. Put your head down.” Edward helped me stagger over to the side of the bathtub. I sat down, resting my elbows on my knees and putting my head in my hands. “Stay like that for a few minutes. It should pass soon.” Luckily the alcohol didn’t stay in my system too long. I felt much better in about half an hour. Edward had stayed, making sure I was okay.

“Well, I’m glad that passed quickly,” I said. “I never even knew we could get drunk – I didn’t think it was possible.”

“Carlisle’s been alive for hundreds of years and I think there’s still things even he doesn’t know about our physiology,” Edward replied. “I’m sure he’d be fascinated.” Carlisle was always fascinated by new developments like these. He lived for knowledge. I personally thought that more he knew about vampires, the better he felt about being one.

“Thanks for checking on me, Edward. I appreciate it. Tell Esme and Carlisle I say hi when you get back.”

“Esme misses you, you know,” he replied. Esme was like an adoptive mother to us – she loved taking care of us.

“I know. I’ll be back soon, I hope. There’s three of them left.” One of them, I knew, was somewhere in Georgia. He was the one who had egged Royce on the most.

I wasn’t going after him next though – I’d finish my business in New York, then go to Georgia, then back to Royce. I had to think about what was next. I had to find the other two – maybe they’d heard of their friends deaths and would be somewhere nearby. Maybe they’d still be in Rochester, where I’d lived when I was a human. Royce would be there, still working at his daddy’s bank. I was sure of it.

Maybe a trip to Georgia _was_ in order first.

“Hey, want to go on a hunting trip to Georgia?” I asked Edward.

“Actually, I should be getting back to Carlisle and Esme,” he told me. “I don’t want them thinking I’d walked out on them again.”

Years ago, before I was a vampire, Edward had broken from the Cullens and been a nomad for a while. He’d killed a lot of people, done a lot of things he was ashamed of during that time. I wondered if I would regret killing these men like Edward regretted ending the lives that he did.

I didn’t think I would though – I wasn’t ending innocent lives here. Not that Edward did either, but he still felt shame. The men I was hunting were scum, and the world – or at least myself, personally – would be better off without them alive. We said our goodbyes at the hotel, and I went on to Georgia.

_Don’t worry, New York. I’ll be back soon._


	4. Another one bites the dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter briefly describes Rosalie's rape at the hands of one of Royce's friends, John.

Before I left New York, I stopped outside Royce’s house and just lingered for a moment. I could smell the alcohol and the cigars – a scent I had once loved, but that my vampire senses found irritating – from outside. He seemed to be pacing, muttering to himself. I didn’t linger long enough to figure out what it was about. Maybe he was grieving his friends? I was sure he’d heard about at least Michael by now.

I could have run to Atlanta, Georgia in about a day, give or take a couple of hours.

Instead I chose to take my time, hunting as I went along. I wanted to make sure I was completely sated before I killed the next one, John, so I wouldn’t be tempted to drink his blood as I had with the others.  
John was the attacker I remembered the most. The drunken smugness as he told Royce that he couldn’t tell what I looked like with my clothes on. His barking laugh, a bit harsher than the rest, as the metal buttons on my coat clinked to the ground. The grunts he made as he pinned me to the ground, already beaten and bloody, and had his way with me anyways.

The world would be much better off without such a man in it.

It didn’t take me long to find his house. The local library had a public directory, and I was able to recall his full name, so it only took a quick search to find his estate. It was huge, as expected. Thick, lush orchards lined the long drive up to a beautiful Tudor house.

I crept into his house that night, silently making my way through it. From what I gathered, he had a wife and two children. To my surprise, the wife looked shockingly similar to me. She had the same almost silvery, blonde hair, the same frame. Clearly John had a type.

Not anymore.

I did feel a pang of sorrow for his wife and children for a brief moment. The wife had everything I had wanted in my human life – a husband, two adorable children to care for. And I would be taking that away from her.

Then I remembered my attack, and the feeling vanished. She would inherit his apparently super wealthy estate, and find another – hopefully better – man to marry the second time around. Her children wouldn’t have to grow up with a monster who preyed on vulnerable women for a father. Fortunately, the wife and children seemed to be away, so they wouldn’t have to witness John’s untimely demise. I hoped his body would be found before they came back – a badly decomposed body was not a pretty sight.

My similarities to John’s wife gave me an idea. Careful not to disturb him, I opened their closet and pulled out a nightgown that belonged to his wife. Once that was on, I slipped into their bed without making a sound. I laid there, still as could be, listening to him snore and mutter in his sleep. His rest seemed fitful – he tossed and turned lots, and broke out into a sweat.  
Once he started to stir, I rolled over so my back was facing him. I heard him shuffle, rub his eyes, stretch, before he noticed me. “Marie? You’re back early! You should have woken me last night!” He stretched over me, planting a kiss on my cheek.

That’s when I opened my eyes.

He jumped out of bed, stumbling about 10 feet back. “Wh – what the hell?” He yelled, shocked. I stayed put, staring at him with a feral grin on my face. “What did you do with Marie?”  
I laughed at the terror in his eyes. “Marie is fine. She never came home. Remember me, Johnnie? Of course you do – I was Royce’s little ‘Georgia peach’, as you called me. God, you really are a sucker for the blondes, aren’t you?”

“You really should have made sure I was dead before you left me in the street,” I continued, jumping on his back much as I had Michaels. He flailed around, trying to fling me off with no success. He tried to fling me on the bed, which just put me in a better position to strangle him. I rested my back against the headboard, straddling him between my legs, and clamped my hands around his mouth and nose so he couldn’t breathe. Not the quickest way to kill someone, but it left little evidence. And it’s not like I was in any big rush – I had all the time in the world.  
Once he stopped struggling, and his heartbeat got quieter and eventually faded away, I got up and placed him back on the bed in the position he’d been sleeping in. It would again look like natural causes. He was a little blue, but I wasn’t concerned – there was no way he’d be traced back to me.

I changed back into my clothes, hung up Marie’s nightgown back in its place, and made sure nothing looked disturbed when I left. It had sounded like he’d expected her back soon, so I wasted no time in getting out of there and going for another hunt.

After the burning in my throat had subsided, I turned north and got on my way.

I had one last trip back to New York to make, and I couldn’t wait.


	5. Rosalie's Grand Finale

Back in New York, it took no time at all to find my fourth attacker, Arthur.

He’d really let himself go in the years since the attack – he’d begun balding, which he tried to hide by pulling his hair into a combover. He’d also gained at least 100 pounds, and didn’t seem to be in the greatest of health.

He lived by himself, so it was not hard to let myself in to his flat and root around. I noted that he was diabetic, and he had insulin in his apartment. Insulin was relatively new, only discovered in the 1920s. Carlisle had done a lot of research on it, including what the effects of too much insulin on the body would be. Basically, too much insulin would cause the body to shut down and eventually die if not treated.

I frowned, almost bored. This was getting too easy.

I tucked myself in a hidden corner of his apartment, waiting for him to come home. He ate what smelled like pizza on his chair, and fell asleep watching the evening news. His loud snores easily disguised my moving around the apartment, not that I needed the help. I quickly grabbed a syringe and loaded it to the brim with insulin. It would be more than enough to do the job, I was sure.

He didn’t even wake as I injected the needle, just snorted loudly and rolled over. I stayed just long enough to make sure it had worked.

And then there was one.

Royce was pacing and muttering again the next time I stood outside his estate. He’d made some changes this time, though. It seemed like all his doors had been replaced with thick steel doors, and I noticed he had police officers patrolling the grounds as well. I snickered. As if any of that could stop me.

“Oh, shit, shit!” he yelled, moments after picking up the phone. “She got to him, too! I’m telling you, its her…or some demon that looks like her. She’s out to get us. I’m the only one left, the only one…gotta protect myself…”

I frowned, wondering why he sounded slightly muffled. He was still coming in clear, but it sounded like he was further away than he actually was.

I was almost ready to make my move, but it wasn’t quite time, yet.

A few towns over, I picked out a bridal store to do some shopping at. I wanted my meeting with Royce to be memorable for the both of us. And what better memory than that of your supposed dead ex-fiance coming back to haunt you, wedding dress and all?

Thankfully, it was a cloudy day and I didn’t have to worry about the sun exposing me.

“Hi there, can I help you?” a petite brunette looked up from the desk, the name Helen on her nametag.

I smiled, instantly dazzling her. “Yes, actually,” I told her. “I’m here for a wedding dress. Could I take a look around?”

She agreed, making herself available to help me if needed. I gave her a false name, Amelia, and looked around for a while, looking for the perfect dress. As it happened, a shipment of new arrivals showed up just as I was going to give up.

“Oh, Amelia! Come over here, I think I have the perfect dress for you.”

She pulled a dress from the new rack as I walked over. I gasped as she held it up for my inspection.

It was an extravagant dress, to be sure. A beautiful ballgown style, with a long train. It had long, lace sleeves that were puffed, as was the current fashion. “I love it. It’s absolutely perfect.”

She beamed, pleased that she’d found such a dress. “I’d be happy to help you try it on!”

“Yes, please! I’d love to try it on.”

I was careful to make sure she didn’t touch my ice-cold skin much, but allowed her to help me into the gown and lace it up. It fit perfectly, hugging every curve like it was custom made for me. “It doesn’t look like you’ll need much for alterations, if any,” Helen remarked.

“None at all,” I agreed. “Could I buy it today, right now? I just have to have it!”

We worked out the details, and I was the happy owner of a brand new wedding dress. I picked out a veil and a head piece, too, feeling frivolous.  
I fed in the woods by Royce’s house before changing into the dress and carefully arranging the veil in my hair.

As it was late at night, all of his guards were now inside. I could hear them meandering around, chatting with each other and listening to the radio. The first few were taken down easily, knocked unconscious without ever having seen me.

Royce was still in the basement, and I discovered why he’d sounded slightly muffled earlier. He had barricaded himself in a thick, steel vault-like room. Three guards, as easily dispatched as the others, were all that guarded him. He knew I was coming now – I heard him whimpering from the other side of the door.

I busted in, and he screamed. He was a mess. He was drunk, had already vomited down his shirt. He hadn’t showered in at least a week. He smelled rancid, and his clothes were filthy. “Hi, Royce,” I started, my musical voice sending another scream ricocheting off the walls.

“Who are you?” he yelled, tears streaming down his face. “What do you want?”

I put an innocent look on my face, looking upset. “Don’t you remember me, Royce? Your fiancée? The one you promised to cherish and love forever?” I took a step forward, making him sink further back into himself. “You should know what I want – you.”

I took another step, and he tried to drunkenly stagger towards the door. I shoved him on the bed, and slammed the door shut. “Going somewhere? Please, you hardly look ready to go anywhere!”

That struck an idea in my head. “Say, it won’t do for only one of us to be dressed up for this occasion, will it sweetie? I’ll be right back.”

I secured the door behind me, though Royce definitely wouldn’t be in a position to try another escape. I’d hear it if he tried. I made my way upstairs to his room, and pulled a decent looking tux out of the closet. I also grabbed a towel from the bathroom, and made my way back down.

He hadn’t moved from the bed when I got down there. Judging by the smell, he’d also soiled himself. “Tsk, now this won’t do,” I told him. I poured some water from the sink in a basin, stripped him down to his underwear, and cleaned him up. He still reeked, but not as bad.

I dressed him up in his tux, listening to him cry all the while. “Shh, it’s okay,” I told him, mockingly soothing him. I stroked his hair, again making him cower and whimper.

“It’ll all be over soon.” I looked at the clock. I’d been attacked for at least an hour by Royce and his men, and god knew how long I was lying in the street for. “I won’t stay here for a moment longer than you stayed and watched me being attacked.” This elicited another sob from him.

“Oh, I know! I’ll give you my exact injuries, just so you can really appreciate how I felt that night. Well, almost the same – some things you did to me I just can’t do to you. Be thankful you’re a man right now.”

With that, I grabbed one of his wrists. It crushed easily, like a dry leaf would have crumbled under a foot stepping on it. He wailed, alarmed by the new wave of pain coursing through him.

“Oh, it’s going to get so much worse,” I told him, supressing a smile. His eyes were squeezed shut. I grabbed his face, turning it towards me. “Eyes open. I want you to watch every part of this,” I demanded. The threatening tone of my voice made them pop open. “Good. That’s exactly what one of your pathetic friends told me as they pinned me down, you know.”  
I dislocated his shoulder now, forcing another cry. Then it was the fingers on his other hand, and several cracked ribs.

The tears were pouring down his face in a constant stream now. I leaned in close, placing my mouth close to his neck. “One of them left me with bite marks all over, too. My shoulders, thighs, my stomach. But I won’t do that to you, because my bite would make you immortal. And you don’t deserve another day on this Earth.” Instead, I settled for popping his collar bone.

Even with all these injuries, I was very impressed that I hadn’t spilled a drop of blood. I’d intentionally broken them in a way that they wouldn’t pierce the skin, making sure everything stayed inside.

He seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness now. I again slapped him awake, setting off a new bout of crying. “This is pathetic,” I told him. “When I met you, I thought you were everything I wanted. Charming, handsome, perfect.” I scoffed. “But you’ve shown me who you really are. A weak, cowardly pig.”

One of my ankles had been broken during the attack, a result of my falling as I turned and tried to escape the attack. So I did the same to him.

And the biggest injury of all was to my femur, broken and bruised in several places as I’d been kicked by the whole lot of them. Royce didn’t have much energy left, but still he mustered a healthy scream when his snapped. “I’m glad you don’t live close to other people, or they might get concerned,” I told him. “No, it’s just you and me here.”

He slipped out of consciousness again, and this time I let him. He woke up dazed, seemingly confused about what had happened. When he saw me, the pleading and whimpering began again.

I kicked his side, breaking some more ribs. It sounded like this one punctured a lung, which would be the end of him if he didn’t get medical attention. And he wouldn’t.

I didn’t say anything else, just watched as he grew weaker and weaker and eventually died. I hauled his body out to the woods, burying it deep where no one would be able to find it. There was no trace of what had happened – it looked like no one had been here at all.

My job was done.

I didn’t feel as satisfied as I had hoped, but I definitely felt more at peace. I’d rid the world of some bad men, and they’d never be able to hurt anyone again.

Now it was time to go home.

I was running close to Gatlinburg, Tennessee, when a scent stopped me right in my tracks. It was fresh human blood.

Even though I had decent self-control, the scent of human blood in the wild instantly sent me into hunt mode. It almost put me in a trance – it smelled rich and warm, like the scent of a campfire. I began tracking the smell and heard the screams of the human the scent was coming from not long after.

A bear was towering over the bleeding young man, who was laying flat on the ground. It lunged to take another swipe at him. Smelling the blood had put me into a frenzy, locking onto the prey. This bear was now my competition, trying to take a kill that belonged to me. I snarled, launching myself onto the bear. I broke its neck, draining it of blood before I set my sights on its victim who was still somehow alive.

I threw the bear aside and stalked towards the man. He looked me in the eyes, having accepted his fate.

I was just about to pounce when I really looked at him.

He was beautiful, tall and muscled. His dark curls, now matted with blood against his head, reminded me so much of my dear friend Vera’s son Henry that I stopped in my tracks. I knew it wasn’t him, but the resemblance was there.

It was enough to snap me out of my trance. I dared not breathe, fearing the faintest hint of blood would set me off again. I ran over to him, lifting him in my arms. “You’re…” he began, too weak to speak.

“Shh, don’t talk,” I soothed him. “I’m going to help you, okay?”

I started running.

I knew I couldn’t save him myself. There was no way I’d be able to control myself if I bit him.

But Carlisle could.

“Just make it until we get to Carlisle, okay?” I pleaded with the man in my arms. “He’ll be able to help you. Just stay here.”

It was about a hundred miles back to the Cullens.

“Carlisle, help!” I yelled, crashing in the door and laying the man on the table.

“Rosalie?” Carlisle was there, confused.

“He was attacked by a bear – I found him right before it killed him. You can save him, right?”

Carlisle nodded, putting his doctor face on.

“His injuries are extensive, but I can try. Can you get the morphine from my bag, Rose?”

I did as he asked, bringing him a syringe. “What are you going to do with it?”

He plunged it in. “I’m hoping it will help mitigate the effects of the venom.”

He sunk his teeth into the mans neck. The man, who’s name we didn’t even know yet, opened his eyes wide and started screaming. I held his hand as he writhed, trying to soothe him. It didn’t help. Neither, it appeared, did the morphine.

“Where did you find him?”

“In Tennessee – I was running back to you guys when I found him being attacked.”

“And you didn’t drink his blood?”

“Actually, his scent set me on the trail first. But I attacked the bear and fed on that instead. And I ran all the way here with him because I didn’t think I could bite him myself.” Carlisle smiled, impressed with my actions.

“It’s good to have you back, Rose.”


End file.
